The Revised Book of Dragons
'The Revised Book of Dragons '''is an encyclopedia of all the dragons that were discovered on the surface. A * Aerophyte Dragon - ''"Gather 'round and take a seat,to hear a dragon tale. Spik'ed fronds and webb'ed feet the Aerophyte unveiled. From the briar brambles and through the meadow lands, this Aerophyte friend ambles in search of Surface sands."To lay upon the beach is this dragon's seeming wish, For as far as flats do reach, there's not a single fish!The Aerophyte enjoys the sight of ripples in the swells. It waits until the dark of night, sat among the shells.If you happen along the shore, a new friend you might find- the Aerophyte welcomes your company and treats in kind!" * Air Dragon - "It's bird, it's a dirigible, it's ... an Air Dragon! These sky-loving dragons are rarely spotted on land -- in fact, Eloni once cared for a baby Air Dragon for several years without the dragon ever touching the ground. Eloni's treat-throwing arm got quite the workout in that time." * Alebrije Dragon - "" * Alpine Dragon - "It's not easy to spot the Alpine Dragon out in the wild - it blends so well into the surrounding foliage of Silverfalls Gorge, most wizards assume this dragon is just another bush. Imagine their surprise when the "bush" nuzzles them in search of snacks!" * Apocalypse Dragon - "" * Aquaria Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Aquaria, twelfth, a natural leader, lives life like it's magical theater. It knows every day is a new chance for love to blossom like flowering plants." * Aria Dragon -''"From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Leia, sixth, leonine and bold - maned, winged, a sight to behold Showing of, preening proud, hear its roar, mighty and loud"'' * Ashfall Dragon - "After the Cataclysm, forest fires burned for decades, ravaging much of the Surface's once green lands. For generations, witches and wizards up in the islands of the Vale could see the smoke billowing below. When the blazes finally extinguished themselves, a most peculiar thing seemed to take place. The magical energies of the supernatural blazes dispersed into the soils, bringing a verdant regrowth of foliage. Scholars call the phenomenon "Ashfall" - and like its namesake, the Ashfall Dragon and its Enchanted cousin know a thing or two about the power of supernatural flora. You could say that this magic lifts them up... but the Preternatural Parliament for the Prevention of Painful Puns might be listening, so better not." * Automaton Dragon - "Legend has it, a curious dragon was so enthralled with a wizard's invention that it attempted to mimic it. Others copied this dragon's lead and over an eon, this mimicry consumed these dragons so much that their scales and hide started to match their behavior. It is believed that Automaton was the first fully evolved Mech dragon and magicfolk could not discern if it was organic or mechanical. No one really knows why this evolution took place: it could have been the threat of larger predators or environmental danger. Without empirical evidence, some simply call the phenomenon a "defense mechanism." * Azalea Dragon - "Like all Dragonsai Dragons, the Azalea Dragon sports a glimmering gemstone on its hide as a mark of its unique power to attract Gems. Collecting this dragon will allow you to obtain Gems from its habitat. "Discover the Azalea," from the Lost Scrolls of Astromancer Valelilio: A different poem for a different dragon I happened upon The sky alight, red, like nothing I'd seen before, and a nearby cry. Peering out my window, I saw something peering back! Such a strange dragon! Its scales were bright pink, its chest bore a crimson gem, and those wings! Beauty! It chirruped at me, pecking at my window pane, blinking those big eyes. "Hello, who are you?" I said to the strange creature, please to meet a friend. It chirruped again, fluttered its flowery wings, turned in place, then -FWOOSH! In a burst of speed, it took to the skies, shining like a spring blossom. On the ground below sat a glimmering red gem- my friend's parting gift." B * Badlands Dragon - "Jane Goodwitch, a renowned dragon biologist, believed the Badlands Dragon's ability to go for long periods of time without water is owed part to its large tail, which may function as a water repository. Or maybe the Badlands Dragon just doesn't get thirsty - who knows?" * Bahlrawg Dragon - "If there's one dragon with which you don't want to tango, it's the Bahlrawg Dragon. Oh, no, it's not dangerous - it's just a terrible dancer. No sense of spatial relations; it's always in the way. Every time you turn around, there it is, blocking your path. Let a wizard pass, already!" * Basilisk Dragon - "" * Billow Dragon - "Look out, Billow!" is what one might shout if one were to spot a Billow Dragon that was about to fly into another dragon. These lackadaisical dragons tend to drift on the breeze, seemingly unaware of their surroundings as if deep in contemplation. What might a Billow Dragon contemplate, you ask? Such mysteries are what keep Lillian up at night. Likely, the answer is Surface Squash, but Lillian is not one to settle for the likely answer. With dragons you never *really* know." * Bitter Dragon - "The poor Bitter Dragon gets a bad rap for its sour facial expression. According to folklore, such a grumpy look hasn't been seen since the countenance of a fabled feline from a far away land. As such, Surfacefolk tend to shy away from this gentle giant due to its resting bitter face. But there's no need to fear- you would make that face, too, if your breath blast smelled like fermented pumpermellons. Lillan is hard at work searching for a magical solution to dragon halitosis, but in the meantime, try not to make this dragon feel self-conscious. It can't help its expression any more than a wizard hat can help being pointy." * Borealis Dragon - "The Borealis Dragon is the pinnacle of serenity. You're practically guaranteed to find it gliding serenely through the aurorae of the Glimmerverse, peacefully pondering pumpermellons (or whatever it is that dragons ponder)." * Bountiful Dragon - "Like all dragons bearing a treat trait, the Bountiful Dragon has a mysterious aura that causes the Treat Habitat to produce food. Gwyddion and Lilian are simply stumped by the discovery of this new type of dragon - the wonders of The Surface never ceases to amaze!" * Briar Dune Dragon - "" * Briar Frostburn Dragon - "" * Briar Tusk Dragon - "" * Briar Wildfire Dragon - "" C * Calaca Dragon - "Long ago, the proud Calaca dragon was feared by most. Its scaled skeletal highlights danced in the moonlight and caused pandemonium amongst the Surfacefolk. No one knew that it was indeed a dragon. Calaca went into hiding and was forgotten by most... until one wizard got very lucky. Amador Pasado was gathering Spice Flowers growing at the mouth of a cavern, when he found himself face to face with the great creature. Calaca cowered and receded in to the dark but Amador acted quickly. He strung the vibrant blossoms together and held them high as an offering. Amador swears Calaca giggled, but few believe him." * Calavera Dragon - "The allure of the Calavera Dragon is the stuff of legends. Literally -- there are dozens of ancient scrolls describing a dragon so elegant and dapper, many magicfolk confused it with a well-to-do witch in her finest evening gown. An understandable mix-up. That scalework! Those flames! An what wings! Previously presumed lost to the Cataclysm, the Calavera Dragon's return ins an occasion worth celebrating, don't you think? Here's to the Day of the Dragons festival!" * Cancia Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Cancia, fifth, decked in armor, intuitive, a natural charmer. An uplifting friend to all, in its presence, none feel small." * Canopy Dragon - "A favorite among young witches and wizards on The Surface, the Canopy Dragon is as bright as a magical kite. In fact, it's not uncommon to confuse a Canopy Dragon with a kite why sky-gazing on a particularly windy day. A tip for telling them apart: a kite won't breathe fire when you feed it a flame pepper." * Canyon Dragon - "Canyon Dragons seem fascinated by water. In fact, they get their name from their habit of flying up and down canyon rivers, gazing in the water below. This obsession has been a great boon for wizards wanting to interact with them, as Canyon Dragons seem equally interested in anyone wearing blue or other watery colors. Reginald Weir swears wearing live fish attracts the dragons even more, but no one else has been willing to test that theory." * Capria Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Capria, eleventh, always inspires, some might say it ignites intellectual fires. Curious but never misleading, attention is focused, unless it is feeding." * Cavern Dragon - "It's impossible to sneak up a Cavern Dragon. The big-eyed beastie has a fine-tuned set of senses that allow it to thrive in the near-dark of The Surface's many caverns. Super hearing, super sight, and super sense of smell - a triple threat, as dragons go!" * Cinder Dragon - "The rare Cinder Dragon glows with a magical internal fire known as "cinderglow." The Surface's top fire magic experts have hoped to replicate ciderglow for use in self-lighting cauldrons, but the Cinder Dragon's biology seems to be a hot mystery." * Citrus Dragon - "What a sweetie! What a cutie! The Citrus Dragon is well-known and well-named for its love of citrusy Dragon Treats. Pumpermelons don't stand a chance around this nom-happy friend. As with all dragons bearing a Treat Tait, the magic surrounding the Citrus Dragon will cause the Treat Habitat in which it's placed to produce Dragon Treats. Magical AND delicious!" D * Deadwood Dragon - "Like all Dragonsai Dragons, the Deadwood Dragon sports a glimmering gemstone on its hide as a mark of its unique power to attract Gems. Collecting this dragon will allow you to obtain Gems from its habitat. "Discover the Deadwood," from the Lost Scrolls of Astromancer Valelilio: "Upon a walk one starry night, the land lit by the full moon's light something caught my sight- a twinkle, so shiny and bright! I walked toward the glow, what I'd find, I could not know. My search lead to the waterfall's flow; the twinkling came from below! I stooped to look upon the blaze, and saw something obscured by a haze, but before I could reach toward the rays, a sudden sound broke my gaze. I looked left and right; I looked straight behind, wondering what sort of thing I would find. What I saw was a shock to my mind: before me stood a new dragon of some kind! 'Hello, little friend!" I said to the critter. It blinked, it snniffed, it gave a small twitter. It shifted its feet, a'patter a 'pitter, and from its chest came a ruby glitter. Its hide was like trees, branched with green leaves, and as if tossed in the seas, beachen and bleached. 'What sort of dragon are you?' From my reach it withdrew, and I thought to pursue, but it took quickly away it flew. 'Deadwood,'I said to the sky, watching the little pal fly. The name came from my mind's eye, though I couldn't tell you why. Would I see a Deadwood again? What a delightful friend! I hope from the sky it descends. I'll remember its Gem 'til my days end." * Dewdrop Dragon - "Early morning is the best time to witness the playful shenanigans of the Dewdrop Dragon. This condensation-creating cutie will trot from plant to plat, wagging its dewy tail all the while, until entire fields have been watered. In fact, they're so good at gardening, Sebastian has been known to keep a few Dewdrop Dragons around for extra help with keeping his crops irrigated." * Dune Dragon - "Dune Dragons are wise and regal in all things but one: spice. Powered by their insatiable love of spicy food, Dune Dragons drag themselves over miles of blazing desert in order to feast upon the hottest, most mind-killer peppers imaginable. Show no fear and maybe they'll let you have a bite" * Dust Devil Dragon - "Storm dragons are enigmas yet the Dust Devil is by far the most mysterious. Varying rumors were conjured over the years but they all had one similarity about this lone and regal dragon: it enjoys riddles. Given the fact that it can't reciprocate with speech, some experieced travelers have said the Dust Devil prefers conundrums solved with a number. Acting out guesses is exhausting compared to tapping a foot or tail several times." E * Earth Dragon -''"When the first Earth Dragon was reintroduced to The Surface, it took to the environment immediately. Apparently, Earth Dragons are more at home living on the solid ground than on floating islands in the sky. Who knew?"'' * East Dragon - "As a dragon with an Ancient trait, the East Dragon is understandably shy. Out in the far reaches of the world beyond the Glimmerverse, this dragon must have kept to itself for the last thousand years since witches and wizard explorer Glen Yuri several handfuls of dragon treats to coax the East Dragon out of hiding, but they became fast friends once the dragon had eaten its fill." * Echo Dragon - "" * Elfin Dragon - "The playful Elfin Dragon embodies all things fairy and earth, particularly when it's pretending to be a mossy rock so it can startle passerbys when it takes flight. As such, the Elfin Dragon is a favorite among schoolwitches and schoolwizards - they share the same mischievous spirit!" * Elysium Dragon - "" * Eve Dragon - "The Eve Dragon has an almost ethereal air to it, showing off an impressive set of wing colors that resemble winter sunrises o'er the crystalline valleys of Silverfalls Gorge. In fact, ancient Surface legend suggests it was the Eve Dragon that broke the long dark of the first winter. So it goes, after weeks of winter darkness, a beam of light descended from the sky to illuminate the highest peak of the mountains surrounding Silverfalls Gorge. There in the beam was an Eve Dragon, who spread its magnificent wings in welcome of the sleepy sun as it peeked above the horizon. Today, Surfacefolk chalk such stories to old witches' tales, but nevertheless find themselves in a state of quiet awe when in the presence of this alluring dragon." F * Fairy Dragon - "The flower in the Fairy Dragon's tail smells so pleasant, other dragons will sniff after it for miles. Lillian suspects the flower smells like the favorite smell of whoever sniffs it, which brings up some strange questions about why Sebastian insists the flower smells like stinky cheese." * Fern Dragon - "The amazing camouflage of Fern Dragons make them nearly invisible in dense jungles. More than one wizard has gained a new friend after tripping over a Fern Dragon while out on a walk. Not that Fern Dragons seem to mind - they're quite sociable, always gathering in bunches." * Festive Dragon - "Lillian can't quite wrap her head around the Festive Dragon. "How does its tail work?!" she exclaimed when Gyddion revealed the bouncy, bell-tailed baby. "Magic," he replied with a wink, despite Lillian's insistence that such an answer is no answer at all. Sure, he's right, but what KIND of magic? And how does the magic work? Seems like Lillian is the only one concerned; the rest of the Surfacefolk are completely delighted by this aptly named dragon. Ribboned and baubled and bearded, to boot - it doesn't get much more festive than that! ...or does it? Just wait until you see this dragon's happy dance!" * Fir Dragon - "Silverfalls Gorge owes most of its plantlife to the tireless efforts of the Fir Dragon. Like the ancient wizard Doni Zazzleseed, who spread Zazzberries all over the land, the Fir Dragon collects and distributes pinecones all over Silverfalls Gorge. "But it doesn't have arms!" the astute among you cry. That's right - it doesn't - but those chubby cheeks are just the right size for transporting pinecones!" * Fire Dragon - "The Fire Dragon might be one of the most common dragons known to magickind, but that doesn't make it any less adorable! Despite its love of burniating, you can rest assured that your park visitors are safe to admire this delightful dragon. Only the best anti-inferno habitat magic for this little pal!" * Flutter Dragon - "The Flutter Dragon once served a source of inspiration for writer witch Carol Louise, who has called the Glimmerverse home since magicfolk returned to the Surface. While watching a group of Flutter Dragons dart around the megaflower fields of the northern meadows, she had the idea to write a fanciful tale about a boy named Alex who tumbles down a jackrabbbit burrow to visit a wondrous land filled with extraordinary imaginary creatures. Louise even included an homage to the Flutter Dragon with her creation of bread-and-butterflies - they have wings of butterered toast, you see- but, of course such a creature could never exist. That's just mad." * Flytrap Dragon - "One can learn a thing or two from the Flytrap Dragon, who can sit completely still for hours on end. In fact, Gretchen once used one as a cloak rack for two days thinking it was a statue. For reasons, known only to Gretchen, no one ever saw her wear that cloak again." * Fossil Dragon - "The Fossil Dragon looks a little... different... from the typical dragon. Some Surfacefolk are a bit wary of running into this little fella at night, but just look at that tail wag! So happy and energetic, you'd almost forget it's a walking skeleton. Even Lillian can't figure out if it has invisible skin, or if it just defies all know dragon biology" * Foxglow Dragon - "The Foxglow Dragon is rumored to bring good luck, although no one really knows how that rumor got started. Some say the Foxglow Dragon rescued a wandering wizard who got lost in the Glimmerverse; others speculate that the Foxglow Dragon is especially good at gathering. Whatever the truth, the Foxglow Dragon seems to enjoy the attention of luck-seeking visitors." * Frigid Dragon - "If you find yourself caught in this dragon's wintry gaze, don't go into a flurry of worry - everything's cool. The Frigid Dragon is pretty chill. It's snow big deal if it seems to pierce you with its icy gaze. Like grandwitches everywhere warn, "Don't make a funny face; it'll freeze that way." Such was the cold truth in the case of the Frigid Dragon." * Frost Dragon - "Schoolwitches and schoolwizards love to sing about the Frost Dragon: "Look - it's snow! Look - it's snow! It's falling from the sky! Look - it's snow! Look - it's snow! The Frost Dragon flies! I hope that they cancel school - I didn't clean my cauldron or do my scrollwork anyway." * Frostburn Dragon - "The Frostburn Dragon is one of few dragons to grow its own armorified hide. An underbelly of ice spikes keeps this dragon from scraping itself on the mountaintops as it soars through the Zephyrlands - and it looks cool, too!" * Frozen Dragon - "The Frozen Dragon is considered a primary member of The Surface dragons, meaning it has only one elemental trait. Some believe the first Frozen Dragon brought snow to the land, capping the mountains of Silverfalls Gorge in white for the first time. Snowbrooming enthusiasts can thank the Frozen Dragon for making their favorite sport possible!" G * Gemia Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Gemia, fourth, entwining twins where one ends, one begins. Seeing things from every angle, a pair to untangle." * Geyser Dragon - "Whatever you do, don't shake the Geyser Dragon's egg. You shouldn't be shaking dragon eggs, anyways, but ESPECIALLY not the Geyser Dragon. Eloni once made the mistake of trying to calm an incubating Geyser Dragon by bouncing it in a magical rocking chair, only for the Geyser Dragon to literally erupt out of its shell in a frantic burst of bubbles." * Gizmo Dragon - "As a Gizmo Dragon shuffled along with head hanging low, its left horn seemed to be missing. When it saw a horn-shaped twig on the other side of a river, it buzzed with excitement. Its wings flapped incessantly but the dragon could only fly halfway across. When it got winded, panic struck,k and it flew back to solid ground. Lillian passed by with her nose in a book but the cacophony of clicks caught her atttention. She saw the distressed dragon, slyly raised her wand, and shot a spell over to Gizmo; not understanding it would be wound up more than its capacity.Gizmo's eyes twitched and wings shook until it zipped off and up, straight into the sky. It spun out of control and crashed right next to the horn-shaped twig. With its tail, the dragon grabbed teh branch and stuck it on its head. The branch fell off. Gizmo discovered its horn was not gon, just bent back. The dragon fixed its horn, stood up, and puffed out its chest with head held high. It groaned when it saw it had to cross the river again." * Glade Dragon - "Glade Dragons tend to make friends amongst themselves by admiring one another's intricately patterned tails. This created an interesting situation when Surfacefolk began adopting fashions inspired by the Glade Dragon's tail; witches and wizards wearing such fashions suddenly found themselves with a trail of Glade Dragon followers. Not the least adorable problem to have, by far" * Glider Dragon - "The Glider Dragon is, without a doubt, one of the most playful dragons around. The young wizard, Marcolo Petaura invented a popular game of keep-away where wizards zip around on flying carpets while tossing dragon treats between them, seeing how long they can keep the treats from the Glider Dragons. With the Glider Dragon's unparalleled acrobatics and impressive flying techniques, it doesn't take long for it to snatch up those treats." * Gongji Dragon - "Surface explorers discovered the Epic Gongji Dragon- well, actually, it was the dragon who discovered the Surface explorers! An intrepid band of explorers wandering Briar Flats decided to camp overnight at the base of an ancient volcano. In the morning, a Gongji Dragon roosting atop the peak made itself known with a resounding roar and brilliant breath blast! The Surfacefolk were so startled, they nearly ran for it- until they caught sight of the dragon displaying its marvelous colors and fiercely fashionable faux hawk inn the glow of the morning sun. This proudly preening dragon is not one to hide in the shadows, that's for sure!" * Grain Dragon - "This delicate plumage of the Grain Dragon evokes the grassy plains of Briar Flats- and blends right in, to boot. Gwyddion discovered this dragon quite by accident while out for a stroll one morning. Deep in contemplations about whether the dragon or egg came first, he failed to notice the Grain Dragon sitting stoically in the field before him. It wasn't until Gwyddion cam eye to eye with what he thought was a stalk of grain did he notice that this particular stalk of grain... well, had eyes, for one. Sometimes, dragon discovery can be quite literal!" * Grotto Dragon - "A powerful swimmer, the Grotto Dragon is especially adept at diving below the surface of a body of water to uncover all manner of objects lurking at the bottom. Cloaks, robes, hats, wands - we're not quite sure what's going on, but reigning theories think some sort of skinny-dipping spell is on the loose. Regardless of the cause, if you "lose" a belonging underwater, the Grotto Dragon is your best bet for finding it again." H * Hieroglyph Dragon - "Legend has it, the Hieroglyph Dragon harbors a secret. Surface scholars are unsure of the specifics, but they theorize that the markings on the Hieroglyph dragon's hide might hint toward ancient lost knowledge. Curious! If only there were some way to translate the markings ..." I * Imp Dragon - "Sebastian once conducted a test to determine if the flame on the end of an Imp Dragon's tail is real, or if it's just a magical aura. To confirm his hypothesis, Sebastian took a long stick and affixed a zazzberry to the end of it. While the Imp Dragon was sleeping, Sebastian snuck up on it and held his zazzberry-on-a-stick to the flame. The berry roasted marvelously, and Sebastian was so delighted to discover a new cooking method. He's still trying to figure out how to make the Imp Dragon sit still while it's awake, but that's a whole 'nother experiment." * Infrared Dragon - "" * Invisible Dragon - "" * Iris Dragon- "Multicolored and prone to dashing about, the Iris Dragon has a bright personality as it does an appearance. Quick to make friends - perhaps because of a magical friendship spell i its genes - the Iris Dragon gets along with even the grumpiest of dragons." * Ironwrought Dragon ""What a pinnacle of strength! The wizard Fe Brinel first discovered the ironwrought dragon when he witnessed it pull a prodigious patch of pumpermelons out of the ground in one sweeping mouthful! And talk about a timely discovery --what better dragon to be found on the 6th anniversary of the Vale's parks than one of such might? A park proprietor like yourself knows just how much care and effort goes into maintaining your fleet of floating islands and the dragons who call them home. The ironwrought dragon is a strong symbol of that mettle, would you say? Really carries a weight!" J * Jungle Dragon - "Shining scales and bright colors make the Jungle Dragon a joy to see! You might expect a Jungle Dragon to behave somewhat wildly, but rest assured, this vine-loving dragon is content to just hang out." K * Kaiju Dragon - "The epic Kaiju Dragon is the strongest known dragon in all the land. Witnesses swear they've seen pack of Kaiju Dragons pulling entire mountain rages in their wake, just as casually as you might pull a cart of robes. The larger mystery is what the Kaiju Dragons intend to do with an entire mountain range." * Knarr Dragon - "The rare Knarr Dragon is so named for its resemblance to the ancient ships that once navigated the currents of The Surface's oceans. While those ancient ships were lost in The Cataclysm, the Knarr Dragon remains, a symbol of perseverance and strength. One of the most beautiful sights on The Surface is a fleet of Knarr dragons floating off into the sunset!" * Kraken Dragon - "The epic Kraken Dragon is a highly unusual dragon. Rather than wings and limbs, this dragon has tentacles and fins! Many a seafaring witch and wizard have been frightened by the sight of this dragon, but needlessly so; the Kraken Dragon's splash is worse than its suckers. Reports of ship-grabbing have been highly exaggerated - and really; it's the fault of ship-builders for conjuring up sea-worthy vessels that look like Zazzberries. What did they expect would happen?!" L * Labyrinth Dragon - "Poor Labyrinth Dragons - they have the worst sense of direction. These adorably confused creatures end up meandering through the deep, twisting caves of The Glimmerverse for days on end before finding their way to or from a destination. More than one wandering witch or wizard has thought they were being chased by the Labyrinth Dragon, and ran away in fear before realizing the directionless dragon was just as lost!" * LangGou Dragon - "Some inhabitants of the Surface celebrate a new year when the LangGou Dragon visits. They feel inspired to reflect and honor those who have come before them, while others focus on a feast and fanfare. Sebastian knows some dragons prefer to forage for their own food but he always prepares a full course to leave out in the night. All hope for LangGou to follow its nose and grace them with its presence, even if just for a moment. Some overzealous folk will even try to give it a belly rub or a good scratch behind the ear... but only if it happens to be a pup." * Lantern Dragon - "Visitors to the eastern regions of the Zephyrlands will encounter a marvelous sight; nestled between the craggy outposts is a wide basin of dry desert, home to the fiercest winds of the Surface; there, hundreds of Lantern Dragons flock to play in the air currents! Ancient Surfacefolk thought this colorful gathering to be a sign of good luck, and so it became tradition to visit these dragons once per year. Scrolls tell of witches and wizards who would trek for months- no magical travel cheats allowed! -to behold the delightful dancing dragons. According to tale, these travelers believed the journey to represent leaving one's troubles and worries behind so as to take cue from the Lantern Dragon and soar toward the new year unburdened." * Leia Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Leia, sixth, leonine and bold - maned, winged, a sight to behold Showing of, preening proud, hear its roar, mighty and loud." * Leviathan Dragon - "The ancient wizard sailor Mishael wrote volumes on the Leviathan Dragon, recounting his tireless efforts as a crewman aboard a ship seeking the fabled dragon. For years, Mishael sailed the farthest reaches of the Surface's seas in pursuit of the Leviathan. And what an imposing- looking dragon to suss out! As Mishael wrote, "There is no folly of the dragons of this realm which is not infinitely outdone by the madness of magicfolk." * Libria Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Libria, eight, balanced and harmonious- to claim otherwise would be erroneous A diplomatic, faithful, friend, upon this dragon one can depend" M * Machina Dragon - "" * Maelstrom Dragon -''"After planting a new king-sized Beanstalk, Sebastian saw the crop claim all the water from a running irrigation spell. All other plants wilted and nothing could counter the chaos. Sebastian resorted to archaic tools and grabbed a bucket. He ran to a nearby lake, scooped up water, ran back to the plants, dumped the pail, and returned to the lake. He repeated this until he accidentally scooped up the tail of a hovering Maelstrom Dragon. It looked down to see Sebastian holding a bucket and the dried crops behind him.'Maelstrom feverishly spun its tail, sucking water up into the air, and sent the tempest over to the farm plots. The wilted plants perked up from the deluge. Sebastian ran to the Beanstalk and sliced the air with his wand. A trail of light cut through the stalk and it landed with a resounding thud. Sebastian waved to Maelstrom and offered the vanquished vegetable as repayment. Maelstrom gobbled it up and from that day on, Sebastian set up an auto-chop spell to keep Beanstalk treats from reigning supreme."'' * Magma Dragon - "Lillian had some interesting ideas about soliciting help from a Magma Dragon to heat the Dragonarium, but found it was too difficult to bottle the dragon's molten lava breath without setting her robes on fire. Four pairs of robes later, she decided a heating spell was probably the safer option - a fact which The Surface Society for Spell Safety and Supernatural Standards agreed in the "cease and desist" scroll it sent upon learning of Lillian's research. Oops." * Mantis Dragon - "" * Mantle Dragon - "You could say this dragon is worth its mantle... but the Prenatural Parliament for the Prevention of Painful Puns recommends that you don't. Rather, you could say this dragon gets you fired up. Perhaps it ignites your curiosity. Perhaps you're burning with the need to hatch one. You've kindled quite a collection in a real blaze of glory, haven't you. You - remainder of this scroll has been confiscated by the P5 due to excessive puns." * Marigold Dragon - "Spells of offerings called "ofrendakadabras" are a well-loved tradition during the Day of the Dragons festival. When Gwyddion cast an ofrendakadabra to create a field of marigold, he was surprised to hear a thunderous gallop. What looked like an extremely large marigold flower seemed to be heading right for him! As it drew coloser, he realized it was no flower at all, but the fabled Marigold Dragon. Well, actually, the *fabled* version described a dragon that gave everyon around it pollen allergies. Sometimes reality is better." * Masquerade Dragon - "The Masquerade Dragon is so named for its unusual beak, which resembles masks donned at magical masquerades. In fact, during a particularly rowdy weeks of celebrations following the return to the Surface, witches and wizards far and wide competed to create masks as marvelous as that of the Masquerade Dragon's countenance. Though their efforts were powered by particularly potent party potions (guaranteed to give guzzlers the giggles), none could compare to this dragon's natural flare." * Mimic Dragon - "Don't believe what you see when it comes to the Mimic Dragon. This talented dragon can camouflage itself to mimic the appearance of the wild, winged insects of Briar Flats. Legend has it, it can also disguise itself to look like other things- doors, treasure chests, pumpermelons- but is so adept in the art of mimicry, no one has been able to confirm the legend definitively. A dragon enshrouded in mystery, certainly." * Mineral Dragon - "Mineral Dragons are so named for their habit of digging relenetlessly in search of minerals with which to decorate themselves. While there's no denying that these dragons have excellent style, the minerals aren't exclusively decorative - when you're wandering around the crooked cracks and crevasses of The Glimmerverse caves, it helps to have a little armor!" * Mistral Dragon - "If you're in the Zephyrlands and you see a pack of Mistral Dragons beelining in any direction, follow them! You don't want to stick around to see what they're fleeing. The Zephyrlands is a strange place, with strange rumors of strange happenings." * Monsoon Dragon - "Flying around in the Airship is risky business - take it from Lillian, who ran into a terrible storm while soaring around the rainforest regions of Briar Flats. Unable to fly the Airship in the fierce rains, she landed and took shelter in a nearby cluster of trees. The rain went on for what felt to Lillian like eons. At one point, she lost her wand, and had only her wits to help her through the situation. No magicking her way out of this one! But magic was on her side anyway - just as the rain reached its peak and water began to pour into her shelter, a magnificent dragon swooped through the trees. As if sensing Lillian's distress, the dragon poked its head into her shelter, extending its neck in offer of a ride. Lillian clambered aboard, but not before bestowing upon her rescuer a name befitting its noble help: Monsoon Dragon." N * Newt Dragon - "The Newt Dragon is a wingless breed, but it makes up for its lack of flight with a superior swimming ability! You might have heard the old phrase "Never get involved in a water race with a Newt Dragon" - a classic blunder." * North Dragon - "The North Dragon hails from the unexplored regions of The Surface beyond Silverfalls Gorge. As an Ancient-type dragon, the North Dragon is exceedingly difficult to find; you can thank the wizard explorer Glenn Yuri for the discovery! Without the flight power of his supermagical ship, we wouldn't be able to witness such a stellar dragon up close. Just look at those wings! Your visitors just might go loony with delight." O * Oasis Dragon - "The Oasis Dragon is a breath of fresh air in the dry plainsland of Briar Flats. It's one of the few dragons sporting green fronds - of which, on more than one occasion, have confused wandering witches and wizards into thinking the Oasis Dragon was a tree shimmering in the distance. You can imagine their surprise when the "tree" flew away!" * Ophiuchia * Oracle Dragon - "The epic Oracle Dragon is so named for its blind stare, as if gazing into another realm. Ancient Surfacefolk used to revere the Oracle Dragon, bringing it food and pettings in exchange for good fortune. Whether the Oracle Dragon really *can* see into the future is beyond the current understanding, but it doesn't hurt to befriend this dragon, just in case." * Origami Dragon - "Can you fold your mind around the Origami Dragon? Lillian is certainly having trouble. "I've never seen a dragon with this sort of biology!" she exclaimed to a distracted Eloni, who was busy trying to prevent an Origami hatchling from accidentally giving the other dragons paper cuts. "Do you think it has something to do with the Cataclysm energy?" Lillian went on. "Or maybe it's a cousin of the Paper Dragon up in the Vale? We have to study this dragon closely and figure out its magic!" If Eloni has any theories, he was too preoccupied teaching the Origami Dragon how to mind its pointy corners to comment." P * Paradise Dragon - "When it comes to collecting dragons, you might think you've found the penultimate breed with the Paradise Dragon. In fact, this dragon is actually named for its resemblance to the rare paradise flower, which grows in the deepest, most remote recesses of the jungle. Fortunately for you, it's much easier to find a Paradise Dragon that its namesake flower." * Petroglyph Dragon - "Deep in the heart of the Zephyrlands lies an ancient desert palace, all but rendered featureless from millenia of ravaging winds and sandstorms. The Stone Temple, as it's known, became shelter for the Ancient Dragons - the Petroglyph among them - seeking respite from the Zephyrlands' fierce storms. Pre-Cataclysm Surfacefolk once believed the language of the Ancient Dragons would reveal the meaning of magic. So far as Surface scholars have thus far deduced, that answer is 42." * Phoenix Dragon - "One essential truth can be uttered when speaking of the Phoenix Dragon: that dragon's got some STYLISH head plumage. Wizards wish they could pull off a mohawk with so much natural ease! Perhaps the Phoenix Dragon's fashionable flair is a facet of its life in the windswept Zephyrlands - or perhaps the legends are true, and Phoenix Dragons really *do* rise anew, each time more stylishly than the last. ...okay, so the latter might be a bit of a stretch, but when you're as epic as this dragon, folks are bound to make up epic stories about you." * Pisceia Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Pisceia, first, doubly clever- sometimes, dual heads are better. Swimming, strong against the tide, like those who find the brightest side." * Plumed Dragon - "In the storybooks of young witches and wizards, the Plumed Dragon plays a prominent role as a wise, powerful figure who appears in dreams to invite brave adventurers on epic quests. Usually referred to in such stores as "the feathered serpent," this dragon is a favorite among the little ones on The Surface... and also among grown-up dragon-breeders who secretly hope the Plume Dragon will offer them a quest." * Polar Dragon - "The Polar Dragon is one of The Surface's more relaxed dragons, preferring to spend its time floating, sleeping, and... well, that's pretty much it. Cool and calm is the Polar Dragon's MO. What a chill personality!" * Prism Dragon - "" Q R * Rainbow Dragon - "Is the Rainbow Dragon a bearer of good luck? If you follow a Rainbow Dragon, will it lead you to a pot of gold? How many colors are truly part of its scale spectrum? These questions and many others have plagued wizards and witches since the first Rainbow Dragon was spotted darting out of the clouds after a particularly nasty rainstorm. Lillian is conducting a study, so be sure to let her know if you spot your Rainbow Dragon doing anything... unusual." * Rami Dragon - "The Rami Dragon is a favorite among young witches and wizards. Just look at that face! Who wouldn't love a dragon this cute?!" * Reef Dragon - "Much of the Surface was once covered in roiling oceans, according to geomagical surveys. Dragons of the strangest ilk once called theses teeming seas home, until the destruction of the Cataclysm drove into hiding those who did not flee to the Vale. Sice the return to the Surface, Lillia has made it among her priorities to discover the dragons of the deep waters - Reef among them. The rare Reef Dragon surfaces so infrequently, it was thought to be extinct. What a happy thing about which to be wrong!" * Rime Dragon - "Not, in fact, a poetry-type dragon with a propensity for rhyming, the Rime Dragon embodies its frost and air elements as a staple of Silverfalls Gorge. It's not unusual to see these dragons racing one another down the mountain by sledding on their tails, then flying back to the top of the peak to repeat its favorite pastime." * Ronin Dragon - "In her pursuit of the strongest habitat, Gretchen journeyed several days looking for the perfect rock. When she finally found it, she drew her hammer back and gave it a hearty hack. The stone remained whole and a snorting snicker was heard. Gretchen turned around to see a stoic Ronin dragon sitting still on a perch. She ignored it and looked for a fault in the rock. She placed a piton in the crevice and drew her tool back for another strike. The hammer hit with almost no sound, yet reverbrations were sent back into her body. Ronin stepped from its perch and in one motion, sliced the boulder from top to bottom with its pristine tail. Ronin turned around and sat back on its perch. Gretchen scoffed, looking at the line the dragon drew. As Gretchen turned to Ronin to say something, she heard a cracking sound. The rock had been split cleanly down the middle. Ronin bowed to the astonished Gretchen." S * Sagitaria Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Sagitaria, tenth, eyes sharp as can betrots through the land with accuracy. When friends are stuck in the narrows, help and guidance soar like arrows." * Sakura Dragon - "This dragon is a familiar friend to those who have been to the Vale islands above the Surface. In fact, it was the visiting witch Zuni Usu who descended from the Vale to bring a world-warmingn gift of the Sakura Dragon! Gwyddion was delighted to receive the adorable addition. "Magnificent!" he proclaimed. "Why, I haven't seen a Sakura Dragon since I was the sprightly age of 1,003!" He then went on at some length about "how things used to be back in my day," but Lillian fell asleep while transcribing his speech. Alas, a story for another day." * Sandstone Dragon - "According to Surface legend, those who encountered the Sandstone Dragon while wandering the Zephyrlands would have to solve a riddle before they would be allowed to continue traveling through the desert. Lillian, however, is inclined to believe there's an error in the scroll translations. "Dragons can't talk, let alone tell riddles," she told Gwyddion. "Then again..." She went on to explain her hypothesis about dragon who once might have had the power of speech, but lost their abilities after the events of the Cataclysm. Could the Sandstone be among them? Or did the wanderers of olden times experience a particularly convincing mirage while in the depths of desert dehydration? The crystal balls are cloudy on this one." * Scavenge Dragon - "While Glenn Yuri was exploring the Briar Flats, he noticed a dragon circling high above him. Glenn, fearing he had overstayed his welcome, took cover behind a large rock. He looked up and saw the Scavenge dragon dive toward him. He curled up and closed his eyes. The dragon rocketed down to Glenn but stopped right above his head and hovered. Glenn took a peek with one eye and saw the creature pointing to the sky with its tail. Snow was falling. Glenn looked around at the Briar dragons rolling in dirt and baking in the fading sun. At that moment, Glenn knew he had to bring them home; thanks to the scouting Scavenge dragon." * Scorpia Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Scorpia, ninth, secretive and lone, never acts before facts are shown. Harmful appearance with wings and tail, Instead has insight that does not fail." * Sea Devil Dragon - "AHHH, BEAST!" is a perfectly appropriate reaction to have when running into this dragon in the dead of night. The shadows cast by the Sea Devil's glowing dangilythinger (the official magic name} create some extremely eerie effects. It's easy to believe this dragon has it out for you when encountering its distorted, many-toothed countenance. Unfortunately, for the Sea Devil, this has led to certain unfounded rumors about the dragon dragging children from their beds and down to the depths of the sea. Horrible, preposterous lies! The only things that the Sea Devil would ever drag are pumpermelons from garden beds. Sebastian allows it - "Not because I am afraid, mind you," he insists, "but because I am imbued with a most generous spirit." Sure, Sebastian, sure." * Seaglass Dragon - "Should you stumble seaward and see the seaglass, say "Salutations!" Such scalework seems startling, but sometimes seafaring species sport surprising sorts of styles. Show this shiny sweetie your support of specialty scales!" * Shiver Dragon - "" * Shore Dragon - "Sure, the Shore Dragon might have little wings, but what it lacks in limbs makes up fir in swimming prowess. Rumor has it, the first ocean waves were formed by a Shore Dragon practicing its belly flops!" * Silk Dragon - "It's not often magickind discovers a dragon with stylish sensibilities, but these things do happen--such was the case with the Leathery Dragon in the Vale islands above the Surface. Like its fashionable brethren, the Silk Dragon sports an unusual coat of scales. The delicate, draping folds of scalework give rise to its name, but also have functional value; without wings, silky scales and a matching fanned tail are the only way to fly!" * Sonar Dragon - "Perhaps one of the strangest dragons known to magickind is the Sonar Dragon. As far as anyone can tell, it has no eyes and relies entirely on scent to interpret its surroundings - which isn't a bad thing for the Sonar Dragon when it comes to sussing out snacks!" * South Dragon - "Hailing from the unexplored expanses of The Surface's southern realms, the South Dragon is well-suited to hot, dry climates. To ensure this heat-loving dragon would be comfortable on its return journey, the explorer wizard Glenn Yuri crafted a special in-flight habitat on his supermagical ship. To this day, he's still cleaning sand out of the cracks, but it was worth it!" * Spirit Cinder Dragon - "" * Spirit Magma Dragon - "" * Spirit Rami Dragon - "" * Spirit Thermal Dragon - "" * Spirit Underbrush Dragon - "" * Spirit Venom Dragon - "" * Sprite Dragon - "This dragon has a peculiar head. It has been said, that this head, spouts the most ridiculous banter.The problem is, a meticulous canter can be the dounfall of an inane jester, whose primary joy will only fester. Tricks are its mainstay, jokes are plain play. Sprite dragon's head is floating, but don't fret. It won't stray." * Squelch Dragon - "They're squishy. They're mushy. They're altogether gloopy. Squelch dragons still expect hugs from witches and wizards, so be careful if you've just put on your best robes. Just ask Eloni how it feels to be surprised by a Squelch--on second thought; he might not want to talk about it." * Sumi Dragon - "The great witch Tani Terasu is a master of wand wash painting. Her artistic technique, coined sumi-e, involves a specialized combination of rainbow and water magic, allowing her to create the most beautiful brush strokes with a mere stroke of her wand. One day, while painting atop a mountain, she created a work of art so large and lovely, Surfacefolk could see it from the furthest corners of the land. But they weren't the only eyes watching - as if summoned by Tani's magnificent work, a dazzling dragon flew to the mountain, leaving trails of magic in its wake like brush strokes in the sky. Thus was the discovery of the Sumi Dragon!" * Summit Dragon - "The Summit Dragon seems to be a distant cousin of the Plateu Dragon up in the Vale islands. Certainly, young witches and wizards are just as inclined to climb the backs of those towering friends. Why, even a grown-up or two has ascended... accidentally, albiet. Such was the case when Lillian thought she'd land the Airship on a particularly welcoming-looking mountaintop in Silverfalls Gorge. This "mountaintop" was, in fact, a slumbering Summit Dragon- who didn't mind the company one bit!" T * Tauria Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Tauria third, headstrong, and sure, striding with intentions pure. Pointed horns and ringed nose, striking a grand and mighty pose." * Tephra Dragon - "Legend tells, during the Cataclysm, some wizards took refuge in the deep caves under the Briar Flats to escape the chaotic magic. After many long, dark weeks, a debate began amonst the wizards whether it was safe to return to the Surface, which was rudely interrupted by a quake! A great rumbling shook the cavern and a Tephra Dragon broke through the wall! The dragon had burrowed a tunnel all the way from the Surface; the wizards took this as a sign that it was safe to return, and followed the Tephra Dragon back out into the sunshine." * Thaw Dragon - "Ancient Surfacefolk believe the Thaw Dragon to be the herald of spring. It was said that its annual migration from Briar Flats to Silverfalls Gorge shephearded the cold back to the north, conjuring warmer weather in its wake." * Thermal Dragon - "The Thermal Dragon is a great friend to bring on a camping trip; its breath blast is a comfortably warm burst of air - not too hot, not too cold, just right! Alright, so maybe that doesn't sound like much of a skill, but breath blasts are actually highly nuanced, as it were. You try to control the exact temperature of your breath! Not so easy; is it?" * Tock Dragon - "For those inclined to be tardy, a joke always awaits them at their destination. Someone always remarks, "Need a new Tock dragon?" These predictable lecturers don't realize that Tock dragons are no help at all to sleepy surfacefolk. In fact, these dragons fly tirelessly day and night, undeterred by any impediment. The last thing they would do is sit around wating for the sun to rise, just to rouse a layabout." * Totem Dragon - "Rumors about when it comes to the epic Totem Dragons. Some people believe the Totem Dragon was first carved from wood, then brought to life by the world's most powerful ancient shamen. Others believe the Totem Dragon is no dragon at all, but in fact a deity i disguise, biding its time until it can reveal its true form. As far as Lillian can tell, however, the Totem Dragon is surely awesome-looking, but probably just a regular epic dragon. Probably." * Tropical Dragon - "Interesting tidbit about Tropical Dragons: they seem to be wary of heights! Which is somewhat problematic when you're a flying creature. These dragons appear to be more at home on the beach than in the air, but that doesn't stop them from wind surfing when the air is, like, totally tubular." * Tumbleweed Dragon - "Tumbleweed Dragons like to gather in deserted outposts of The Zephyrlands. You know you're in a so-called "ghost town" when a pack of Tumbleweed Dragons bounces past. They're also prone to appearing during wizard duels, often accompanied by a dramatic whistling noise." * Tundra Dragon - "Would you get a load of that magnificent chest mane? That's a thing of beauty, right there. Wizards wish their beards could emulate the magesty of the Tundra Dragon's coifed chest 'do, but alas, all attempts pale in comparison to this dragon's suave style" * Tusk Dragon - "If the Tusk Dragon could speak, one might imagine it to have the voice of a droopy-faced dog with long, floppy ears. Despite looking morose, however, this dragon seems to perfectly content to waddle through its habitat, patiently awaiting feeding time. If it ever uses its tusks for anything, it's a mystery to most magicfolk; the Tusk Dragon is one gentle giant." U * Underbrush Dragon - "There's something a little... off... about the Underbrush Dragon. Long have witches and wizards wondered what purpose its top frond serves, but even more curious is the Underbrush Dragon's habit of eye-licking. That trait in particular creeps Eloni out, but Lillian insists they're "just the cutest things ever," and keeps sticking out her tongue to see if she can lick her own eye." V * Venom Dragon - "Sebastian couldn't figure out why his pumpermelons kept blossoming with tiny holes in their rinds... until he caught a Venom Dragon with its fangs stuck in a melon. Sebastian freed the little looter, then set about figuring a way to charm his farm plots against frisk fanged feeders. Fortunately, the venom of these feisty dragons isn't actually poisonous -- the venom-infused pumpermelons had a great bite to them." * Vine Dragon - "When tromping through the brush of the Briar Flats, take aid! It's not just Thorny Bushes and random lava pits you may encounter. The Vine dragon is a well known camouflage master who springs from the parched foliage in surprise attacks! All in good fun, of course. Though, if you've got any Sarjin Peppers, it will gladly take them off your hands." * Virgia Dragon - "From the Scrolls of the Zodia Rift: Virgia, seventh, practical and keen- methodical, loyal, evergreen. From lofty heights, a sharp-eyed judge, a temperament that will not budge." W * Water Dragon - "There's nothing more relaxing than watching a Water Dragon swimming happily around its habitat - except for maybe BEING a Water Dragon swimming around happily in your habitat." * West Dragon - "The imposing West Dragon only looks fierce - in fact, this friendly fellow's built-in armor serves as protection against the bristling winds of the lands west of the Zephyrlands. This is fortunate for the West Dragon, as the wandering wizard Glenn Yuri literally stumbled over it in his explorations. Neither Glenn nor the dragon came to harm (except maybe for Glenn's dignity)." * Whirlpool Dragon - "It's easy to get sucked into spending time with the Whirlpool Dragon. These fascinating creatures are believed to originate from a spinning vacuum of space-time deep within the heart of the Glimmerverse. No one knows for sure, though, because no one is brave enough to five into the vortex and find out if Whirlpool Dragons live inside." * Wildfire Dragon - "The Wildfire Dragon hails from Briar Flats, a region on the tip of a peninsula known as Terra's Talon. True to its jungle - and fire-fueled nature, the Wildfire Dragon has a big personality. Hold on to your dragon treats around this one, lest you find your pockets picked!" * Wink Dragon - "You might think the Wink Dragon is quite the cheeky critter, what with all of the whimsical winking, but the Wink Dragon is actually named of falling asleep. These brief naps - catching a wink, you see - seem to give these dragons a great reserve of energy. They mostly use the energy for snatching up loose dragon treats... which naturally leads to more naps, and so cycle goes." * Wisteria Dragon - "Discover the Wisteria," from the Lost Scrolls of Astromancer Valelilio: "I looked upon the sky tonight and saw a most remarkable sight: a light so bright, as if sun itself too flight. I followed the gleam to a nearby stream and from there as if a dream, came a crimson beam! Beyond the glare was a stone so rare, of its ilk ne'er have seen anywhere. And from behind a sound! I whirled around, and fell to the ground when I saw what I'd found. A dragon! Alone! From its head shone a stone. How far had it flown to land here on its own? In my hysteria (and a touch of deliria), I named it Wisteria for its resembling criteria. But before I could near, though my gentleness clear, the dragon, in fear, turned tail to disappear. I shouted, 'Wait!' but it was too late, as if by some fate beyond me to articulate. The Wisteria flew away in a beautiful winged display. O,how I hope that i may look upon it again someday." * Woodland Dragon - "The Woodland Dragon spends most of its time gallivanting around an area of the Glimmerverse known as Frond Valley. While studying this dainty dragon's behavior in the wild, Lillian and Gwyddion noticed a peculiar thing. It seems the Woodland Dragon's flora-flitting evoked a certain magical blossoming effect; in its wake, the flowers of the Glimmerverse turned their faces to the sky to emit a shower of sparkles, as if in celebration of the harmony of all living things. "I've heard of this in wizard tales," Gwyddion whispered to Lillian as they observed. "Don't be batty. Wizards don't have tails," Lillian responded, ever the logical." * Woolly Dragon - "Surface explorers found the Woolly Dragon embedded in a gigantic chunk of ice in one of the coldest parts of Silverfalls Gorge. A quick thawing spell was all it took to free this frozen friend! Despite being stuck in the ice for thousands of years since the last wizards walked the Surface, the Woolly Dragon seemed completely unharmed - except for the furry faux hawk. That 'do is SO Pre-Cataclysm." X Y * Yokai Dragon - "" Z Zancos Dragon - "The Zancos Dragon makes exceptional use of its exceedingly long limbs when traveling the miles of the Surface. The wizards Amador Pasado witnessed a Zancos Dragon stride across the Zephyrlands at a speed rivaling even its winged brethren. They say ancient Surfacefolk once allied with these dragons, offering pumpermelons in exchange for passage across the desert. Quite the leg up on traditional travel, eh?" Category:Books Category:Literature